Stendarr
„Do STENDARRA, który ścierpi Ludziom czytanie.” - 8 Inwokacji Stendarr, '''znany również jako '''Bóg Miłosierdzia, Apologeta LudziRóżne wyznania Cesarstwa – Brat Mikhael Karkuxor, 'Stendarr Niezłomny'Dialog z Sir Rodericiem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine – Aedroth, bóg litości, hojności, zasłużonego szczęściaBravil, Córka Niben – Sathyr Longleat, sprawiedliwościDialog z Torasą Aram z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Trójca, prawowitej władzy przez siłę i cierpliwościEkran ładowania (Skyrim). Stendarr jest patronem magistratów, władców i błędnych rycerzy. Jest tym który daruje siłę swym wyznawcom, a jego klątwy zabierają ją tym, którzy mu się naprzykrząDialog z Kellenem z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Pochodzi on z dwóch tradycjiShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej, biorąc swe imię od elfickiego panteonu, posiadając również cechy bóstwa norskiego. Jego symbolem jest rozlewany kielich, lub róg winaThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Tradycje W meretycznej tradycji jest on zwany Apologetą Ludzi, powodując raczej niechęć elfów w stosunku do tego bóstwa, kojarzonego z tłumaczeniem niestosownych zachowań ludzkościRituals of the Harmonious Masters – Aritanwe of Lillandril. Norską wersją Stendarra, od którego część swych przymiotów wzięła cesarska wersja bóstwa, jest Stuhn, bóg okupu, wojowniczy bóg walczący po stronie ludzi przeciw elfickim bogom. Pokazał on ludziom jak brać zakładników i jak brać z nich korzyść. Z tej podstawy wyrosło bóstwo sprawiedliwości oraz władzy zdobywanej przez siłę. Występują dwa zakony poświęcone Stendarrowi, pierwszy jest zwany Krzyżowcami i jest jedynie wojskowym ramieniem Świątyni Stendarra. Drugim zakonem jest Straż Stendarra, pełniąca funkcję inkwizycyjne i egzorcystyczne, walcząc z wiedźmami, czarownikami, wampirami, wilkołakami, nieumarłymi oraz Daedrami. W jego szkołach naucza się walki toporami i bronią obuchową, a także jak efektywnie zadawać ciosy, unikania ciosów i medycyny, przywracania, a także języka Wił, Orków oraz Daedr. Jego kapłani walczą z każdym objawem konszachtów z daedrycznymi siłami oraz opętań przez Daedra, używają do tego specjalnej magii opartej na boskim świetle użyczonym im właśnie przez StendarrraAura of the Righteous – Ptolus the Bright, Resolute of Stendarr. Sprawują również pieczę nad obolałymi i tymi których opuścił Sai, bóg szczęścia. Posiadają dostęp do wielu środków przeciwbólowych, dając spokój każdemu kto cierpi w bólu, lub jego choroba jest zbyt poważna, by lekarze ze Świątyni Kynareth mogli coś na to zaradzić, a choć i ból można by było uśmierzyćThe Healer's Tale. Mimo tego kapłani Stendarra często są ukazywani jako chciwi i skorumpowaniFools' Ebony, Part the Twoeth – Frincheps, skłonni do wykorzystywania seksualnego wiernych, nadużywania alkoholu i narkotykówFools' Ebony, Part the Sixth – Frincheps, a także ze złośliwości w stosunku do chorych. Z tego powodu niektórzy zarzucają kapłanom Stendarra, że rezerwują swą łaskę tylko dla paru wybranychFalsehoods and Fallacies of the Eight. Aedryczne artefakty Rękawice Krzyżowca Stendarr stworzył Rękawice Krzyżowca stanowiące część zbroi Pelinala Białorękiego, w której to pokonał Umarila Nieopierzonego podczas Rebelii Alezjańskej w 1E 243, a potem Rycerz Dziewięciu w 3E 433, odparł powrót tego pół-daedrothaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Młot Stendarra Potężna broń należąca onegdaj do Stendarra, Młot Stendarra to masywny młot o ciężarze przekraczającym udźwig normalnych ludzi. Potrzeba było aż czterech ludzi by unieść artefakt na piedestał muzeum w Twierdzy Smutku Młot, poza masywnymi obrażeniami, posiada zdolność zadawania trwałych obrażeń do zdrowia, kosztem kondycji dzierżącego młotThe Elder Scrolls III: Trójca. Galeria Posąg Stendarra (Oblivion).jpg|Posąg Stendarra z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Posąg Stendarra (Daggerfall).png|Posąg Stendarra z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Witraż symbolu Stendarra (Oblivion).png|Witraż z symbolem Stendarra z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kapliczka Stendarra (Skyrim).png|Kapliczka Srtendarra z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Temple of Stendarr (symbol) (Daggerfall).png|Symbol Stendarra z szyldu Świątyni Stendarra z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Ciekawostki * Imię Stendarra zostało skomponowane by uczcić beta testera gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Daniel'a Starr'a. Przypisy Nawigacja de:Stendarr en:Stendarr es:Stendarr fr:Stendarr it:Stendarr pt:Stendarr ru:Стендарр Kategoria:Dziewięć Bóstw Kategoria:Lore: Aedra Kategoria:Osiem Bóstw Kategoria:Panteon Bretonów Kategoria:Panteon Cesarskich Kategoria:Panteon Bosmerów Kategoria:Panteon Altmerów Kategoria:Panteon Khajiitów